


Hold

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tris will be graceful someday, she decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

Daja tightened her grip on her staff, eying Briar as they circled each other. Skyfire had been right: nothing got the blood going quite like fighting meditation.

Sandry watched from the sidelines, Tris sitting next to her with a shawl over her legs to ward the morning chill. They had decided to meditate in a more quiet manner, and now sat watching Daja and Briar.

Tris could make out the glints of each magic as it spread, Daja’s flinching when Briar struck out with a jab. She sighed. Eventually, she’d be able to move like that again. Flexing her hand, Tris leaned back and waited.

Tris had gotten better at waiting.


End file.
